She Does(n't) Speak (Draco Malfoy)
by surrenderthesilence
Summary: I'm bad at descriptions, but there are 2 OC's in here. One of them ends up with Draco.
1. Chapter 1

I was scared when I got the letter. It was only a few days after that I was permitted to leave that wretched orphanage. Nobody cared there. I'm happy I get to leave. Although, I am scared to go to Hogwarts. I know no one there. I boarded the Hogwarts express and found a compartment that was empty. I slid into the corner of the seat and stared out the window. "Excuse me," a girl with frizzy, wavy brown hair appeared in the doorway after approximately 30 minutes. "Have you seen a toad?" I cocked my head to the side. "A boy named Neville has lost one." I shook my head. "Well if you see one, come find me, okay?" I nodded. "Do you talk?" I shook my head. "Oh, well I'll come talk to you again some other time, even though it's going to be more of a one sided conversation, won't it? I'm Hermione." She smiled then disappeared. I turned to look out the window once again. Another girl appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. "Um, the guys kicked me out of the other cabin, would you mind if I sat here?" I shook my head. She smiled and sat in front of me. "My name's Eliza, yours?" I shook my head. "Oh I know, you don't talk! Here." She handed me a pencil and a piece of paper. I took it from her and wrote Calvary on it then handed it to her. "Calvary, hm? I like it. Can I call you Calv?" I nodded. "So, Calv, can we be friends?" I shook my head vigorously. I can't believe I have a friend. We began pulling up to our stop. Once we got out there was a man calling for first years. He was huge, and I mean HUGE. I glanced around at all the other newbies. I found Hermione so I grabbed Eliza's hand and pulled her over there with me. Hermione had a smile on her face when she was saw me and I saw two boys standing beside her. "This is Harry," she motioned to a raven haired boy with round framed glasses. "And this is, um, Ron." She motioned to the ginger that stood beside her. "And how am I supposed to figure out your name?" "It's Calvary." Eliza said for me. "And I'm Eliza." We all came to boats that were docked and Ron, Hermione, Harry, Eliza, and I all climbed into one. I looked around for oars and found none. All of a sudden, the boats lurched forward and I let out a small gasp. The others didn't seem bothered so I was slightly embarrassed. Before I realized it, we were at the other edge of the lake. We out of the boats and then were directed up a long set of stairs to find an old woman standing at the top. Her grey hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her hawk eyes studied each one of us. She then introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and told us to wait here. "TREVOR!" A boy, I'm assuming it was Neville, went for the toad that was at McGonagall's feet. The kids around me laughed and McGonagall gave him a stern look. She left after a few minutes then someone said: "So the rumors are true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A boy with slicked back, blonde-almost white-hair stepped in front of Harry. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy which made Ron snicker. He promptly judged Ron on his hair and robs and labeled him as a Weasley. He then turned back to Harry. "You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you with that." He stuck his hand out. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry replied. McGonagall came back out and pushed Draco back to his place. We were then led to a large room. I stared up at the night sky in amazement. It wasn't real, Hermione made that clear, but I didn't care. It was beautiful. Once we made it to the front we were informed about the different houses and that we were going to be sorted into our houses by an old hat. Hermione was up first; she got into Gryffindor. Draco got into Slytherin without the hat even touching his head. Ron got into Gryffindor, as did Harry. "Calvary Iero." And it was my turn. - A/N okay so chapter one. um... I couldn't think of any last names so I just went with Frank's (from MCR). Hope you like it! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know why I was so scared. I didn't care what house I got into. There could have been a reason that I didn't know yet, but for now I didn't care. I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. When it started speaking I jumped. "So, you don't talk? But I can see the things inside your mind. You're brave, not of the heroic type though. You have a very unique personality; shame you never let anyone see it. You're just like your mother, did you know?" I shook my head. I never knew my parents. They both died when I was younger. "Oh, she fancied the dark arts very much. Since both your parents are dead I guess you'll never hear about that." I clenched my jaw. "I know exactly where to put you. SLYTHERIN!" The table erupted in applause. I quickly headed to them taking the closest available seat. I didn't care who was near me because I heard the next name being announced. "Eliza Andressis," McGonagall announced. Eliza took a seat on the stool and the hat was place on her head. A few seconds later the hat announced her house. She was in Slytherin with me. She sat in the seat beside me and I looked around to see the other people at the table. And Draco Malfoy was right beside me. "So, a Slytherin that doesn't speak? I don't think that you got put in the correct house," he sneered. "She's in the right house," Eliza said standing up for me. "There's something that made her get put in this house. There is no mistake to it." "Alright, alright. I am never incorrect though. I'm Draco Malfoy." "I think we all gathered that," Eliza said what I wanted to say. "And I'm pretty sure you know that I'm Eliza Adressis. This is Calvary Iero." "Weird name-" "I like it. Don't listen to him Calv." "We'll if I was permitted to finish. Weird name, but I like it. It suits you, somehow..." He trailed off for a second, slightly confused about something. "Does she know who her parents were?" The question was directed to Eliza, who looked at me. I shook my head. "So that is a no." 'They died when I was younger,' I wanted to say, but with me being mute, it wasn't going to happen. "Actually," Eliza cut me from my thoughts, "I have that piece of paper somewhere." She began rummaging through her robe. "Here it is." I took the pencil and paper from her and wrote what I had wanted to say on it. I then handed it back to Eliza. "Oh, I'm sorry." "What is it?" Eliza handed Draco the paper. He snickered. "So for all I know, you could be a mudblood." I took the paper back and wrote Listen here little twat, I am most definitely not. I don't care if others are, but I'm happy I'm not. I know that much about my parents. I shoved the paper back to him. "Mute girl has an attitude." 'Screw you Draco,' I thought to myself. 


End file.
